


Timmy Visits Fertile Valley

by SlutWriter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, Cum Bath, Dirty Talk, Excessive Semen, F/M, Huge balls, Hyper Piss, Impregnation, Incest, Lolicon, M/M, Nasty Cum, Piss Bath, Pissing Drinking, Shotacon, Solid Cum, Thick Cum, Virility Kink, Watersports, huge penis, hyper cock, hyper cum, mom/son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2020-04-05 16:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlutWriter/pseuds/SlutWriter
Summary: A mother named Julie brings her six-year-old son, Timmy, to the one town where his unnaturally enormous cock will be accepted. To her surprise, he starts growing even larger... and quickly gathers female admirers.





	1. Chapter 1

When Julie Jones crested the slow rise on the highway and saw the rectangular sign reading _“Fertile Valley - The Friendliest Town In The State… Or Anywhere Else! - Pop. 2300”_ she felt her heart surge with relief. She and her son Timmy had moved all across America in the past three years, ever since Timmy’s daddy left. She reached out and squeezed her son’s hand affectionately. Timmy, sitting on the front seat with his wide blue eyes taking in the countryside beneath the spiked front of his blonde crew cut, turned his head to face her. “Is this where we’re gonna live, mom? I hope I can make lotsa new friends!”

Her heart broke for his enthusiasm. Timmy was quite adept at ‘making friends’, though not in the way that many fellow parents appreciated. The fact was, dozens of teachers and students at Timmy’s last school had turned up pregnant, and there was no doubt that Timmy was the cause. Even though he was only six years old and cute as a button with his precocious ways and downy-cheeked enthusiasm, his little short shorts were absolutely stuffed full with a fat, coiling length of throbbing penis that was sixteen inches long and dropped nearly to the floor when Timmy stood up!

Timmy wasn’t shy about using his prodigious pecker, either. All over their last town, girls in the grades ahead of him were walking to school with their heads down, shamefully covering their enormous preggo bellies! Thirteen years old, twelve, all the way down to girls as young as eight - it turned out that little Timmy Jones was hosing their hairless pussies full of his chunky nut sauce! Timmy’s teachers often scolded Julie about his behavior, calling her to after-school parent/teacher sessions to explain what was going on.

“Your son is a terror!” was the report from one bespectacled and large-breasted kindergarten teacher. “I don’t know where he learned it, Miss Jones, but Timmy is always showing off his huge penis! I can’t get through half an hour of lessons or a single nap-time without Timmy letting his big meat hose flop out of his shorts and drip all over the floor. By 11:00 AM the entire classroom smells like his semen from all the nasty nut sludge that slops out of his big pisshole! I can even hear it when it comes out, it’s so thick and nasty. It makes a noise like ‘ _pbbththththt!’_ when he squirts one of his chunky, yellowish loads!” The teacher cradled her large, pregnant belly with red-faced shame.

Once a dozen pregnancies popped up in a given locale, it was usually time to haul stakes and move along before things got awkward. This time, though, Julie hoped it would be different. This time, she and Timmy were moving to Fertile Valley.

She pulled up to the curb outside her new apartment building and looked around with satisfaction. Fertile Valley was a very rural area, even from the simple three-story apartment complex she could see rail fences two blocks over, bordering a farmhouse, and beyond that, endless fields that were in the process of being cultivated. She opened the driver’s side door for Timmy and watched as the boy swung his short legs out and boosted himself down to the curb. His blue shorts were absolutely stuffed with with coiled-up, cum-leaking boy sausage, and the bulge was so obvious that in spite of her promise not to make her son feel self-conscious, she looked around to see if anyone was watching.

Julie had carefully picked Fertile Valley. Online searches had hinted that Fertile Valley would be a place where Timmy could find some kindred spirits, boys his own age that he could make friends with, rather than intimidating with his enormous pre-teen fuckmeat! Indeed, Julie saw several mothers and fathers walking on the sidewalk, hand in hand with their children. Freckled, braid-haired girls who looked as young as seven or eight years old were waddling around unsteadily with massive, pregnant bellies that must have outweighed the rest of their tiny bodies… yet rather than treating the condition as a lewd disgrace, they actually seemed to show them off, wearing tiny tee shirts pulled up to just below their developing, pregnancy-swollen breasts! The fathers and mothers, wearing blue-collar outfits, seemed to be happy as well. And when there was a boy present in the family unit, his shorts were drooping at the waistband from the weight of a big, thick cock that would rival a horse for size!

Julie looked down to Timmy and took his hand. “We’re going to be very happy here, Timmy,” she said, and the boy looked up at her with an angelic smile. The door to the apartment complex opened up and another mother walked out, a woman about Julie’s age. Her red hair was a trifle frizzy, as if she’d just finished a flurry of activity, and freckles ran across her nose. She wore a flannel shirt tied just below her large breasts, baring her midriff, and a denim skirt, leaning down well-toned legs to simple socks and cross-trainers. Gaudy hoop earrings swung in her ears, cheap ones, giving her a backwoods country aesthetic. She tugged a young boy along behind her, a boy perhaps Timmy’s age, and sporting hair just as red as his mothers.

“Gosh!” she exclaimed, as she came to within one pavement square of Julie and Timmy, observing their car and the luggage loaded into the backseat. “Looks like we got a new arrival!” Her son, who was licking a swirly lollipop, looked at Timmy with a cautious greeting, and Timmy returned it. It was uncanny how the boys were mirror images of each other. Timmy had a blonde crew cut, and the other boy had a mop of red hair and a crop of freckles, but they were the same height and looked to be the same age. And their two pairs of shorts were absolutely _hanging down_ with the weight of two enormous boy cocks!”

“Name’s Marie, pleased to meetcha!” said the redheaded mom enthusiastically, and she gave Julie’s hand a stern shake. “Been a while since he had a newcomer around these parts. But I guess I know why you’re here. Your son’s got a heck of a basket! Llewellyn! Don’t be rude and say hello!” Marie prompted, and her son stopped licking his lollipop and nodded to Timmy.

“Hiya,” he said. Timmy returned the greeting. “How old are you?”

“Six.”

“Me too!” Llewellyn said. “Are you gonna come and play on the big bed?”

Timmy looked confused. “What’s that?” he asked.

“The big bed is where all the swingers n’ breeders in town get together to do a little fuckin’ every weekend,” Marie explained. “And you better believe the boys are the stars of the show! Since before my daddy and my daddy’s daddy, we’ve been breedin’ the biggest bull-stud boys with the best baby-makers in town, and producin’ the most hung little studs you ever did see!” She beamed with pride. “I did pretty well for myself as you can see. I don’t quite know who Llewellyn's daddy is, but I’m sure it was one of the boys with biggest hogs in town, because when Llewellyn came out, he already had a big ol’ donkey dick that was 8 inches long! That was damn near a town record!”

Julie gasped. “Oh my! Eight inches when he was _born_?”

“You’re darn tootin’!” Marie exclaimed. “The nurses was all linin’ up to get a taste of that big ol’ dick!”

“Well, Timmy didn’t have anything like that when he was born,” Julie replied. “He was just normal sized. But two years or so back, he just started growing and growing, and it leveled off where it’s at now.” She sighed and threw up her hands as if to demonstrate. “I’ve been at my wit’s end!” And when she saw a look of understanding on Marie’s face, Julie’s heart was filled with joy. Finally, another parent who knew the trials and troubles of having a young son with an absolutely enormous penis! She was sure that she and Marie would be the best of friends.

“Well shucks! Mind if I see it?” Marie asked, and Julie at first felt nervousness, before reminding herself that it was okay. In fact, Timmy loved showing his penis off and did it all the time, even at the most inappropriate moments possible. On the drive to Fertile Valley, she had been petrified at the thought of being pulled over by a police officer for speeding, only to have Timmy unleash his big, smooth, cum-burping schlong at an agent of the law!

“Go ahead and show her, Timmy,” she prompted, and Timmy didn’t need any further encouragement, hooking his thumbs into his shorts and pulling them down with a child’s immodesty, revealing inch after inch of his thick, girthy sex hammer to Marie MacBride and her son, crossing his arms with pride afterward and standing with feet shoulder width apart and his tee-shirt failing to hide any detail of his impish legs and buttocks.

“Tarnation!” Marie gasped, and took two steps forward to kneel in front of Timmy’s dick. “That’s a heck of a piece!” She was seeing it for the first time, and Julie knew well what it looked like. A long, hairless shaft, thicker than a woman’s arm, fading from skin-toned to pink from base to tip. A pisshole nearly as large as a mouth, constantly leaking fat pearls of virile, impregnating cum wad. A fat cock crown, girthier than an apple. A pair of absolutely massive, grapefruit-sized nuts that hung low in a smooth, blushing-red sack, nearly reaching the boy’s knees. “How big is it? It’s gotta be a foot and a half once it gets all the way hard!”

“Not quite,” Julie said. “Timmy is a foot soft and sixteen inches hard.” But she looked down to confirm her measurement and it did seem like Timmy was larger than normal. At half-hard, he already seemed to be sixteen inches! But how could that be? Unless he was somehow-

“Well they say there’s somethin’ in the water here in Fertile Valley,” Marie went on, reaching out to wrap her hand around Timmy’s shaft. It was so thick, she could only get her finger halfway around the circumference. ”If ya’ll stopped for a drink within ten miles of town limits, you got a mouthful of that stuff for sure!”

Julie gulped. She _had_ stopped for a drink at the gas station just outside of town, and Timmy had consumed water from the fountain for what seemed like minutes on end. She couldn’t imagine her son getting even _bigger_. He was already absolutely huge!

“Gosh!” Marie went on, and her blue eyes were wide beneath frizzy red bangs. “This cum is thick as tar! This boy is one heck of a bull! He's gonna be quite a hit after church this weekend!” She leaned forward and pursed her lips, sealing them over Timmy’s dick tip and suckling at his pisshole. Her face immediately became one of lust, and she made noises as she consumed like someone enjoying a sumptuous meal.

“She’s suckin’ all the cum outta my pee-hole!” Timmy exclaimed, his face screwed up into an expression of harsh contentment. “I can feel it!”

Marie’s face made a suctioning sound as she slurped a big, solid strand of jizz out of Timmy’s long urethra, a rope seeming as solid as a pasta noodle and as thick around as her finger, puffing out her cheeks with its piled up volume before she chewed and then tossed back her head to swallow with an exaggerated motion, blushing as she did so. “Dang!” she exclaimed. “I had to chew it like crazy just to get it down, and the smell was so strong! You gotta come to the Big Bed this week, after you get settled, hon. Everyone’s gonna wanna meet this little guy!”

Timmy beamed with delight, for he enjoyed being the center of attention. Julie’s stomach fluttered with apprehension. Would Timmy truly fit in? Or would they be forced to pack up and leave yet again?

 

* * *

 

 

As it turned out, Julie needn’t have worried, for young Timmy ended up being the hit of the party. The “Big Bed” was upstairs at the Fertile Valley community center, attached to the Church of the Holy Redeemer in the middle of town. A sign outside read “Go Forth And Multiply”. The main room featured a heart-shaped mattress twice as large as a king-size or more, with an ornate canopy like something out of a love hotel. It was decorated with plush pillows, and all around it on the periphery of the large room were loveseats and chairs for use by those who weren’t in the mood to be part of the ‘main event’. According to Marie, the families in town gathered on the Big Bed every weekend, usually on Sundays after mass, so that the seeds of Fertile Valley could be planted and new generations of gifted youngsters could be sown to carry the town’s fortunes into the future.

Julie was immediately confronted with the sight of parents and children stripped absolutely naked and engaged in all manner of sexual congress. Girls who seemed barely old enough to leave primary school walked around in lace negligees that showed off their enormous pregnant bellies. Many of the mothers had expansive hips and enormous breasts; this trait seemed to be passed on to their daughters, who despite being elementary-school-aged themselves were sporting huge milk tanks big enough to overflow the eager, groping palms of their fathers. And though these men were well-endowed, it was the boys of Fertile Valley who had the real equipment. They ran to and fro, naked or in bare-chested in shorts or underwear, with long, smooth, enormously thick cocks bouncing and bulging like third legs between their thighs. Those who weren’t engaged in horseplay were reclining on the Big Bed, or on loveseats, being serviced by their eager mothers, who fingered their wet pussies while struggling to handle the feet of thick, brutal boymeat stretching their lips and jaws.

The mothers were immediately smitten with the blonde-haired, blue-eyed Timmy, surrounding him like gossiping hens and kneeling in front of him to caress his hanging fuck-flange, which the boy displayed with pride. His lack of modesty had long given Julie fits in normal circumstances, but now seemed like an asset rather than a curse - in a place where cock size was the be-all and end-all for a young boy, Timmy was set to be the most exciting newcomer the town had seen in years.  
  
“Goddamn, look at the size of that thing!” remarked a smoky-voiced blonde woman. She languished on one hip in front of Timmy and licked her lips. “You weren’t kidding Marie!”

“I told you, didn’t I?” Marie said, and knelt next to Timmy, taking his shaft in one hand. “It’s eighteen inches and he ain’t even hard yet! Hell, we ain’t seen a bull like this in a generation or more! Not since Joey!” The assembled mothers murmured the name like it was an incantation. Joey, Joey. A child of legendary proportions, no doubt, and Timmy seen as his close equal! Suddenly, the smiling boy had four sets of hands on his prong, four different naked, lustful adult women kneading his shaft and letting his fat, low-hanging balls pour over their palms in drifts of scrotal flesh. Timmy, excited by their touch, exhaled as his big pisshole splurrted out a heavy rope of chunky, yellowish-white semen all over two of their faces.

There were gasps, and soon even the orgiastic fucking on the Big Bed was slowing down everyone wanted to lay an eye on the biggest 6-year-old donkey meat the town had ever seen. Now only was Timmy hung like a beast, but his pre-seed was thicker than the full ejaculation of an adult man and more copious by far. His pisshole looped out more chunky rivulets of nasty jizz as dozens of onlookers surrounded him in a ring. Pre-teen girls with breasts like melons climbed off of their moaning fathers to see the commotion and every big-titted MILF engaged with her son, or the son of a neighbor, paused her ministrations to see Timmy’s fat hog blow its load.

“Gosh-darnit!” Marie exclaimed, admiring the view of Timmy’s backside and looking as his massive fucklog drooped down, nearly equalling one of his legs in size. “It’s gettin’ half-hard! It’s gotta be twenty inches… and his darn balls are bigger than his cute little butt cheeks!” It was true. The pert moons of Timmy’s rear were actually smaller than the monstrous ostrich-egg sized orbs swinging in his sack. He women leaned in greedily to suckle at his cum-tanks and Timmy smiled with enjoyment at the sensation. They were large enough to support multiple women each, and soon he had a whole harm of the mothers, on all fours, slopping at his nuts like hogs at a trough. They sniffed his smooth sack, took huge mouthfuls of scrotal skin in their mouths and ran their plump lips over his nuts, forming a vacuum seal.

Occasionally one would pull away and Timmy would grab her hair, guide her over to his cocktip and fill her mouth to the brim and overflowing with a huge, chowdery load of backed-up, yellow jizz! The women rolled their eyes back and gurgled like stuck pigs as the mess slopped down their cheeks and splattered their breasts. The consensus was that Timmy’s cum was the _thickest_ and _nastiest_ any of them could remember; they could actually feel the impregnating, oversized wrigglers burrowing in that off-white goo and trying to find fertile eggs to rape! “Nnnngh!” Marie moaned, her voice thick with a brain-melting, oatmeal-chunky mouthful of Timmy’s dick juice. “His big ol’ cum tanks produce so much jizz, it starts fermenting in his big ball sack before it comes out!”

Even as they complained about the smell and taste, though, the cooing mothers helped themselves to their fill, passing Timmy’s ultra-virile, underage boy-hose between their mouths and milking throat-clogging wads of chunky nut-sludge out of his piss-pipe with squeezing strokes. Before all was said and done, at least a dozen residents of the town had consumed their fill, multiple mouthfuls, and Timmy showed no signs of running low or flagging in consistency. His cum on shot fifty was as nasty and pungent as it had been on shot one. When one of the mothers produced a huge graduated pitcher and placed it in front of Timmy, the lad seemed to relish the challenge. Even Julie got into the spirit; she alone knew the absolute mess that Timmy made in his sheets on a nightly basis, leaking so much in his sleep that she had to put an extra-large condom around his cock to catch the excess… until the condoms started bursting.

“Let’s see how much he can shoot!” came one cry, and they began to jerk Timmy’s dick into the pitcher, which seemed the size of a gas can. Fat, chunky ropes of wad began to slop into it with heavy liquid sounds, drawing gasps from the assembled audience; the mothers had seldom seen such a display of virility. Sometimes the blasts of wad were so long and copious it was like the boy was pissing out a fat stream of lotion; they swirled and criss-crossed and clumped on each other in a whitish-yellow lattice. The stench of semen filled the room, causing several of the women to swoon.

In less than a minute, Timmy had filled the pitcher to the brim. The hands holding it were growing unsteady because of the weight. The women agreed that what they were seeing was unprecedented; a six-year-old boy producing gallons of steaming hot but sauce that was absolutely jam-packed with wriggling, impregnating swimmers! It was agreed that the ultra-hung boy needed a further test; and the interested crowd surged toward one of the side rooms, where an old-fashioned claw-foot bathtub was placed in a spa-like surroundings, one of the many leisure areas of the mansion-like house that held the Big Bed. It was Marie and her pigtailed, red-haired daughter Sadie who volunteered to get into the tub while Timmy filled it up - and Julie who was tasked with encouraging the boy, for she was, after all, his mother.

Marie and Sadie, both totally nude and showing freckles on their fair skin, one an adult woman and one a barely-teen girl, slid into the tub one on top of the other, settling in with Marie clutching Sadie to her chest expectantly. Julie began jacking Timmy’s fat penis as the other ladies started the process by pouring the contents of the pitcher over the two redheads, slathering them with a coating of hot, thick semen and drawing ecstatic moans. Julie marvelled at how huge her son’s penis had grown since he’d arrived in Fertile Valley. It had been only a week, and his sixteen inches had become two feet, with a thickness greater than her arm. Timmy’s fat horse cock jutted out in front of him longer than his young arms could reach.

“Just do your best, Timmy,” she encouraged him, jerking his shaft with one hand and kneading his heavy balls with the other. Her fingers could not even come close to encircling _half_ of his throbbing shaft. “Show your new friends how much you can shoot!” She leaned in and started suckling at the side of one churning, cum-producing orb, listening to the sound of those ultra-virile testes making a sputtering clogged-drain noise and squeezing out new ball-batter every second. Julie knew something that the Fertile Valley women didn’t - that Timmy’s cum-spewing display so far wasn’t even an orgasm! It was all just his super-thick, ultra-virile precum! Having had plenty of experience, she knew just how to jerk her son’s big dick to get him cumming _for real._

When the ejaculation came, the streams switch from fat ropes of off-white goo to monster hose blasts that burst against the targets like balloons full of extra-chunky oatmeal. The crowd oohed and aahed at the copious shots being fired; the cum was thicker, nastier, and contained more sperm than any ejaculation they had ever seen. The fathers and their boys knew they were seeing a new alpha stud who could put their own outputs to shame, and the mother and their girls knew just who they wanted to line up and breed with, producing children who had eight, nine, ten inch dicks at birth, straight out of the womb! Marie and Sadie masturbated shamelessly, fingering each other as they writhed in the tub and got hosed down by fat, nasty cum blasts.

“Yes, take my son’s smelly cum!” Julie cried, finally able to take pride in Timmy’s virility for once instead of being constantly ostracized. “You love those big loads, don’t you? You and your daughter? Do you like how thick it is? It’s nice and yellow because his balls store so much backed-up, nasty jizz that it starts rotting in his nuts before it even comes out. And it’s tainted with plenty of piss, too! Timmy can piss just as much as he cums, and after he fills this bathrub with sperm he’s going to take a long piss all over you and your daughter as well!”

In moments, there wasn’t a dick unjerked and a pussy unshlicked across the entire crowd of dozens and dozens of Fertile Valley residents, with every perverse adult and child appreciating the ultra-virile display. Timmy’s sperm blasts grew in intensity to the point they were near constant, a volcanic eruption of wad, and he stepped closer, standing on his tippy-toes to direct streams of yellowish-goo straight into the mouths and down the throats of Marie and Sadie, who took turns wrapping their lips around his pisshole until their cheeks puffed out and rivulets of sperm blasted out of their nostrils. Their bellies quickly filled and bloated out, making them look like they were in the late stages of pregnancy, and both mother and daughter rubbed their lewd cum-stretched guts together and they fingered each other, snowballing Timmy’s cum back and forth and wallowing in a lake of the boy’s semen, rubbing it all over the taut skin and bulging midsections.

“Gosh! This kid is a regular fire hose!” someone remarked, and though Timmy didn’t quite match that amount of pressure and volume, he came as close as any human being ever had. The sounds of big pisshole dilating and blowing out a constant stream of chunky nut sauce into the bathtub was totally audible, stopping only when the cum stream was briefly broken by the contraction of the boy’s orgasm, and renewing again. _Pbbbbbbththt! Spllrrrrrrrt!_ The enormous cum ropes were as thick as two fingers put together, and soon, both Marie and her young daughter Sadie were literally bathing in Timmy’s enormous load.

“This is amazin’ momma!” said Sadie. “I feel like my whole body is gonna get preggers!”

Half a dozen busty, horny mothers had gathered around the tub now, lowering their heads over the edge to drink like hogs at a trough, moaning at how thick and nasty that kiddie cum was, how it _tasted so strong and it stank like weeks-old sperm_ but they couldn’t get enough of sucking those yellowish cum curds into their mouths and swallowing them down into their stomachs. Julie beamed as Timmy finished filling the tub all the way to the edge, realizing that her son was in his element at last - the behavior that had been so troublesome before would be encouraged here. In Fertile Valley, her gifted boy could jerk off on, piss on, impregnate, and fuck absolutely anyone he wanted, and nobody would ever complain. Her heart filled with joy.

“Piss all over them now, honey,” she encouraged him, rubbing his cute rear and massaging his bulging sock shaft. “Take a big long piss on everyone of them!”

Timmy looked momentarily guilty, but if his mother was encouraging him, he realized it must be okay, at last, to indulge his natural instinct to indulge his territory. He had pissed nonchalantly in plenty of places over the years; letting his monster dick hang out and flooding the classroom floor, telling his teachers he needed help going to the bathroom only to produce his member and piss for minutes on end directly into their glasses-wearing MILF faces. Thus, it was nothing new for the boy to use two hands to direct his fat, softening shaft at the tub and start pissing an enormous golden stream over every pair of tits, every pair of buttocks, and every moaning, cum-chugging face there.

If anything, his pissing was even more virile and prodigious than his sperm-blasting; Timmy’s stream had the strength of a faucet and instantly covered the body or filled the mouth of his target. Women spread their pussies and asses so his urine could batter against their erogenous zones, they spread their daughters’ slits as well so his smelly, acrid waste could batter against their pea-sized clits and vibrate them to orgasm. Those who hadn’t yet overfilled themselves with cum eagerly drank down his issue until their bellies were sloshing.

“Damn, that boy is a real alpha bull, markin’ his territory!” Marie moaned, looking worn out from being blasted by so much piss and cum, sloshing in the tub with her daughter pressed against her chest. “I want him to breed both me and Sadie first!”

This caused something of a rush, and a dozen mothers and daughters took doggystyle positions in front of Timmy, exposing their pussies and assholes lewdly and making it clear from their dispositions that they would happily take his monster two-foot boy cock in every hole! Marie and Sadie scrambled out of the tub to join them, and suddenly, Timmy found himself with his pick of busty MILF women and their nubile daughters - a feast of bulging butt cheeks, hanging sow tits, and puffy pussy mounds at his complete disposal.

Perhaps out of respect, since they were the first people he’d met in town, Timmy went to stand behind Marie first, pressing his still pissing cocktip against her slit and ass and splitting her cheeks apart, causing the woman’s eyes to bug out with realization. “Shucks! That big ol’ dick is gonna totally fuck up my pussy!” But her apprehension quickly turned to joy. “But I don’t even care! I want you to wreck me so no one else even touches the sides, Timmy! Stretch me out nice and wide so I can pop out plenty of your big-dick babies!”

“Okay!” Timmy said, happily, and then pressed forward and mounted Marie. She gurgled and spit up a huge stream of cum that was forced out of her stomach, and a dick-bulge appeared in her gut that seemed the size of a fence-post. A cheer went up from the crowd as they formed into a circle to watch Timmy’s first Fertile Valley breeding session.  
  
Julie looked on with pride. This would be the first of many fuck-sessions for her gifted son. Very, very many.


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks after Julie and Timmy’s arrival in Fertile Valley, 6-year-old stud Timmy and his friend Llewellyn were enjoying some time playing Super Smash Brothers, yelling and carrying on and laughing with each other, all while using their naked mothers as chairs. The two women, blonde-haired Julie and redheaded Marie, were splayed out on the carpet in Marie’s living room, face-down, with the two boys sitting on the backs of their thighs and threading their long, flopping boycocks between the women’s respective pairs of bubbly MILF butt cheeks, filling the space between like big, veiny hotdogs nestled in fleshy buns.

“No fair!” Llewellyn, cried, as Timmy shot him out of the ring for the umpteenth time. Neither was very adroit at the game, but they were as cute as the buttons they were mashing, with narrow chests, soft skin and round bottoms, and both of their cocks were absolutely monstrous in size compared to the precocious frames. Llewellyn’s sixteen inch schlong had been one of the biggest in Fertile Valley before Timmy showed up two weeks ago and surpassed him with a monster meat that was over two feet when hard… and still growing! The boys’ two pairs of fat, cum-loaded balls hung underneath their butts as they sat; nestled between their mothers knees. Llewellyn's pink and blushing pair were as big as ostrich eggs, but that was again nothing compared to Timmy, who had an honest-to-goodness pair of soccer-ball-sized cum tanks stretching his scrotum all the way to the rug. And since each boy was riding the mother of the other (sharing was, after all, what friends do) it was Marie who got to feel the intense heat as those nuts gurgled and bubbled up fresh cumloads during the enthusiastic gaming session.

 _Slrrrrchhgghghgpppht!_ She shuddered at the feeling and the sound. It was like having her thighs wrapped around a heating pad with water boiling inside, and it made her wet to feel Timmy’s big, pre-teen stud balls churning up a fresh batch of super-thick cum curds that would no doubt find their way into one of the two women before long.

The two boys were just as naked as their mothers, and mostly ignored them, allowing the two women to talk amongst themselves while the boys leaked constant streams of pre-seed between their shoulder blades, leaving pearly pools in the furrows of their backs. “Oh, I can feel Timmy leaking so much steaming-hot _ballseed_!” Marie gasped, biting her bottom lip. Her red hair was chin-length, actually slightly shorter than her sons. “He’s like a fountain back there!” She reached forward and gripped a large drinking glass that was coruscating with whitish-yellow semen. She had squoze it out of Timmy’s mammoth pre-teen dick a half-hour earlier, and was gradually working through the thick, chewable collection of wad. Each time she took a mouthful, the extra-stinky nut sauce was impossible to swallow unless she swirled and chewed it in her mouth for nearly a minute. Julie, in turn, was drinking a glass of Llewellyn’s semen, and having a slightly easier time of it.

Since Julie and Timmy’s arrival in Fertile Valley, their family and Marie’s family had become fast friends. Marie’s husband, Elias, seemed to really enjoy having the boys around the house, and in between working his job as a farmer would recline and watch the hung lads team up to give his wife, or her new friend Julie, a plowing. Sure, Elias had a pretty nice piece of meat himself at ten inches, but it was nothing compared to what the boys were packing. The arrangement would have seemed strange to anyone from out of town, but in Fertile Valley it was par for the course, and there was no jealousy between Llewellyn’s father and the redheaded boy’s new friend, even though Timmy was giving Marie the plowing of a lifetime on a daily basis. In their neighborhood, massive orgies and polyamorous fucking was as traditional as home-made apple pie.

“You’re cheating!” Llewellyn complained again, pulling his controller up and to the side as he tried to maneuver. But there was no malice in the accusation, with all the fun the two were having.

“Am not!” Timmy replied. Their eyes were focused on the flatscreen and they paid their mothers no mind.

“Are to! Your mom’s distractin’ me by squeezin’ her butt together!” Llewellyn confirmed, and a blushing redness rose to his freckled cheeks. He had a wild, crimson head of red hair that covered his ears and went down to the base of his neck. The biggest concentration of freckles was below each eye, but he had them all over his body, which was on full display. Llewellyn was a famously cute boy, and the mothers in town loved to spend hours on end counting his freckles and tickling him as a sort of foreplay. 

“Your mom’s doin’ that too!” Timmy accused, quite reasonably. “But she can’t quite get ‘em to go together!” Thus, yet another difference between the boys, size-wise, was revealed. While Julie could nearly squeeze her jiggly ass-mounds together around Llewellyn’s entire shaft, making the fucksnake appear to enter her canyon and disappear before popping out over her lower back, Marie couldn’t quite do the same, despite having quite a round, large ass herself. Timmy’s mammoth, ass-cleaving shaft was just too wide… her butt globes couldn’t possibly squeeze together around it!

“Gosh, I can feel the big nasty cum wads making Timmy’s urethra bulge out against my asshole!” Marie moaned, and her lip-biting picked up even more steam. She lifted the glass of kid semen to her mouth and took another gulp, chewing with bulging cheeks before swallowing again. Timmy’s cum really was amazing - she always felt a burst of energy after a big meal of his healthy, impregnating swimmers! “I’m going to cum from his big dick hotdogging my buns!” She reached behind herself to spread her cheeks wider, pulling her enticing asshole from a circle shape into a disc and let the boy’s fucklog really _scrape_ against her stretched anus. At the same time, she looked at Julie with a semi-embarrassed face, preparing to share a secret.

“I always loved fuckin’ all the biggest boys in town,” Marie confided. “But since Timmy arrived, he’s resized my pussy and my ass with that mega-meat! My bowels n’ womb are all stretched out, and I just know I’m gonna be preggers with his rugrat! Heck, half the ladies in town are gonna have a brand spankin’ new kid because of that son of yours!”

“It really is a problem,” Julie agreed. “I’ve been fucking Timmy for years, and the boys in Fertile Valley try really hard, but it’s like they can barely touch the sides! Timmy’s widened my pussy out going back in even more than he did when he came out! I’m afraid of what the others will say, since their sons' cocks are such a loose fit!”

“Aww, you can’t even feel me, Aunt Julie?” Llewellyn asked, his face looking a bit disappointed. He was used to being one of the biggest boys, but now his expression was one of cute, self-conscious doubt. Luckily, Julie sensed that she’d made the boy feel a bit inadequate, and was all set to console him.

“Oh, don’t worry Llewellyn! It still feels really good when _you_ put that big thing of yours in my pussy, down my throat or up my ass! Just because I’m used to Timmy doesn’t mean I don’t like a good fuck!” She wiggled her bottom, causing the thigh-riding redheaded boy to waver. “In fact, all this talk has got Aunt Julie feeling a bit horny! So why don’t you scrape out my pussy with all those inches of big fat cock you’ve got there?” Her assmeat wobbled around his shaft, making it get quickly hard, and Llewellyn couldn’t resist sinking his hands into those big, adult buns. His small digits sunk into her buttocks as if they were twin loaves of just-baked bread, and once again his expressive, blue-eyed face was blushing deeply. 

“Your big ass feels real good, Aunt Julie!” Llewellyn admitted. His slender hips bounded and indented into her butt-globes as he thrust away, and Julie’s well-practiced asshole absorbed every inch of his perfectly hairless and disproportionately long elementary-schooler fuckmeat. 

“Hey, what about me?” Timmy piped up, becoming distracted from the game and putting the controller aside. His eyes followed the bulging curve of Marie’s certified MILF-level asscheeks. “Can I fuck your shitter, Aunt Marie?” Because Timmy and Julie visited so often, each boy referred to the other mom as his aunt. The two women quickly bonded over how they loved to fuck each others’ hung sons, and happily gave the two boys blowjobs, ate and drank their semen (sometimes by the pitcher), and let the boys fuck their pussies, and asses interchangeably as they wanted. When they were extra thirsty, they would kneel in front of the boys and guzzle gulp after gulp of their hot, steaming piss.  
  
“You know you can do that any old time, kiddo!” Marie said, predictably, and her face was instantly filled with delight at the impending anal invasion. Some of the biggest, most mind-numbing orgasms she’d had in the past weeks had come from young Timmy mounting her from behind and coring out her asshole with his absolutely _massive_ kid cock. Each time, the boy would thrust away, his young body tensing and his eyes squinted shut cutely, until her bowels felt loose and hot. By the time it was over, Marie always felt like her ass had stretched open both inside and out, gradually coming closer to accommodating Timmy’s monster all the way to his huge balls, only for that same penis to grow slightly larger by their next encounter. The famous Fertile Valley ‘water’ was clearly agreeing with Timmy!

As the boys positioned themselves, the two mothers spread their thighs, scissoring their legs apart as if making face-down snow angels. Llewellyn let his long, glistening meat, pale at the base and fading to engorged pink at the end, droop down toward Julie’s pussy, and she lifted her hips up and arched her back to present her wet, spasming hole at the right angle. She was already soaking at the thought of taking a big, fat boycock in her cunt, especially one belonging to cute, six-year-old Llewellyn, he had a habit of biting his pert lower lip and blushing red behind his freckles when in the throes of pumping and thrusting. 

As for Marie, setting up to take Timmy’s monster dick was another matter entirely. It was long enough at two-and-a-half feet to flop and droop all the way to the ground, and that was without being fully hard. The enormous crown was the size of two fists and the boy’s nuts (to which, again, soccer balls were the only suitable size comparison) hung enormous in his sack, two big spheres that when viewed from behind actually were larger than the curve of his cute, round boy-butt. She had spent many, many hours rubbing her lips, pussy, ass, and tits all over Timmy’s bulging ball-bag, and was addicted to the churning cum-sludge sounds that emanated from within. She loved how the virile young boy’s ultra-stud cum tanks seemed to _constantly_ be pumping out huge loads of that yellowish, chunky sperm… and, right on cue-

 _SPLUUUUOOOORT!_ Timmy’s cocktip erupted with a spasm of chunky cream, basting Marie’s asshole as she held her cheeks apart. The boy immediately apologized. “Sorry, Aunt Marie!” he said. “It just slipped out, seeing your big round butt and you holding your slutty shitter open like that!”

“That’s alright, dear! I love holding my ass open for you! I love getting my ass jerked off on by a pre-teen kid and taking your backed-up, nasty load all over my fucking asshole! You gotta lube up Aunt Marie real good or that cock of yours will totally rip apart my ass!” Marie was already feeling unbelievably horny. The sound of Timmy’s huge penis _farting_ out a splattery, chunky stream of urethra-stranded nut sauce - cum that had been percolating in that monster, underslung fuck-passage for hours or days - always made her ovaries quiver. What a breeder the boy was! All the mothers in town - that was, those who weren’t already with child - were certain they were totally pregnant as a result of the big bed orgies with the new boy, and Marie was no exception. She’d almost felt herself kindling when his load blasted a big, sloppy, oatmeal thick cumload into her ducts with the force that rivaled her husband’s cock thrusts! She loved the thickness of his nasty fucksauce, the amount, and most of all the _stink_. Timmy’s stud cum smelled so strong she was certain it was fermenting in his balls before she had a chance to milk it out!

She loved the aesthetics of Timmy’s massive penis too. His pisshole was big enough that it was just like kissing his little mouth; in between fucks she loved to cradle it and make out with it like she was a necking teenager in high school. She could fit her entire tongue inside the thing and there was always plenty of pungent, eye-watering cum inside! She loved worshiping the six-year-old’s piss slit, and could often suck big, long, chewy cum worms out of his pipe until her mouth with stuffed with the steamy, coiling, yellowish lengths! Gosh, the kid never seemed to run out of ballsnot thanks to those _godlike_ testicles of his!

“Do it, Timmy!” she begged, unable to wait any longer, lost in her fantasies of being a kiddie cum toilet. “Fill up Aunt Marie with a whole bunch of semen! I bet I can take even more of that beautiful cock in my ass than I did last time!”

Julie was no less enthusiastic in her entreaty that young Llewellyn _carve up her pussy with his fat fuck-club and really crunch the fuck out of her ovaries, make her ovulate all over his dick and put a red-headed bun in her oven_. Thus, the boys proceeded with their penetrations at nearly the same time, dipping their knees and letting their weighty prongs fill the two adult women. Both of their cocks were so long they bent and wriggled a little on the way in - Llewellyn into Julie’s pussy and Timmy into Marie’s asshole - and in each case they drew moans from the mothers. Julie’s moan was satisfied as Llewellyn speared into her pussy easily and plowed all the way to her well-fucked womb - Timmy had widened her out and fucked her well enough over the years that, combined with the practice on all kinds of massive toys, her cervix served as an inviting and milking portal that heightened the redheaded boy’s pleasure. It was like her reproductive organs were sucking his cock!

For Marie it was different - each time Timmy fucked her, he widened her out a little more with his growing cock. She let out a louder moan than Julie, much louder. Almost a scream. Timmy’s enormous fuckmeat sunk into her asshole inch by inch, stretching her bowels and making her feel a searing, sizzling mixture of pain and pleasure. She could actually feel her guts being rearranged by the boy, and the post-shaped bulge in her belly proved just how deep he was going! A protrusion swam under her navel like a shark beneath a sea of skin, passing up to her ribcage. Her tongue flew out of her mouth and splittle dripped down. She flailed her arms, knocking her half-finished glass of cum sideways onto the carpet. (None of the cum escaped, however - it was too thick to splash, and rather oozed to the bottom of the overturned receptacle.)

“M-my… fucking ass is getting resized!” she moaned. She and Julie had measured Timmy’s cock at 26 inches just a few days prior, now it seemed bigger and thicker than before. “Fuck, you’re such a stud, Timmy! I want you to tear up my gosh-darn shitter with that fuckmeat! It’s like fuckin’ a horse!” Timmy tensed his hips and pushed forward some more, burying himself about 90% of the way inside; but as ever, even Marie’s best attempts were unable to take his ever-increasing length. Fully hard, he now approaching a mammoth _three feet_ in length, with a circumference that rivaled his leg. Marie’s big, pale butt cheeks were blasted wide open and jiggling around his meat, and her puffy asshole was stretched like a corona. “Do it, Timmy! Fuck me until you fill up my ass with cum! Pump me full until it comes out my mouth! Then you can watch your mother drink it out of my ass!” She was wailing out whatever dirty words she could manage while cumming all over Timmy’s shaft, her asshole spasming to orgasm after orgasm.

Once mostly inside, Timmy had to use short strokes to move from that point, withdrawing his cock only a little. The sheer size of his penis made it difficult to make long, exaggerated thrusts. By contrast, Llewellyn was able to swing his petite hips more go to town. “Jeez, Aunt Julie!” he gasped, pumping away with all the strength and speed his boyish body could muster. His eyes were squinted shut in an adorable expression of concentration. “It feels like I’m barely touchin’ the sides! Your pussy’s all loose and slurpin’ on my cock!”

The sounds certainly gave that impression - meaty slurps and schloorps and slllrrches of sopping, lubed up pussy trying to cling but really just serving as a loose, wet meat hole. Julie bit her lip as the embarrassing noises began to echo even louder with the increased speed of Llewellyn’s thrusts. She gasped with shame as a thick, syrupy pussy fart blew a huge amount of cum and semen out of her hole and all over the boy’s swinging balls. “Oh! Ugh! Timmy’s pulverized my pussy so much it’s taken on the shape of his dick! I’m my son’s meat toilet! And now another cute six-year-old is stirring me up!”

Awkward or not, Julie seemed to be enjoying it. Llewellyn could lean forward onto her round ass, burying his bone in her pillowy assmeat and snaking his cock into her cunt-hole, drilling as deep and as hard as he pleased in any direction. He made up at least somewhat in intensity what he lacked in size, but of course he was still enormous… just not as big as Timmy, the alpha stud in town! “J-Just thrust harder, and angle it so you really give my womb a beating!” Julie went on. “Timmy hollowed out my pussy so much that even your big fat cock feels small, Llewellyn! Same as your mother! We’re just a couple of cock-stretched kid-fuckers! Whores for elementary school monster cock!” The women orgasmed together as this confession rang out, squirting all over the cocks plowing their holes while their breasts piled under them in spherical drifts.

Llewellyn did his best to do what Julie asked and really give her the business, despite his relative lack of size. He flopped forward over her body, head pressed sideways against her back, and pumped his little hips and up and down, clinging to the outside of her thighs with the inside of his, riding her as he panted and gasped cutely, blowing out desperate breaths through a pert, boyish mouth with lips that seemed flushed a little red. His candy-apple hair hung over his eyes and dusted over his sweat-dappled neck, and even Timmy had to stop and watch the display as Llewellyn pumped his hips and sawed into her with this long, moist, pussy-digging fuckmeat, making her wetness drip and spray off his shaft, making her ass jiggle while his round, cute buttocks and swollen balls bounced and jiggled as well. “I’ll do it, Aunt Marie!” he cried out. “I’ll do my best!”

Watching it, Timmy couldn’t help but notice that his new redheaded friend had a milky, pleasing complexion just like his mother… and his round, boyish bubble but had an allure that Timmy hadn’t considered before. He observed from his sidelong vantage and saw that each time Llewellyn thrust forward, his butt bounced and exposed his pink, hairless butthole before clapping back together again. This was an orifice that to Timmy seemed new and enticing. His relationship with Llewellyn had grown in the previous weeks - the boys had shared toys, shared women, swapped tall tales and talked breathlessly about their favorite YouTube videos and video games. In these conversations, Llewellyn always had the same blue-eyed, scarlet-haired expression of earnest enthusiasm on his face, complete with those shapely pert lips that were a trifle feminine. Indeed, he looked quite a bit like his mother in a lot of ways.

That got Timmy to thinking. After all, when someone had nice lips, a cute face, and a round butt, there was only one thing he typically did to that person.He withdrew his cock from Marie’s asshole slowly - _slrrrrch-pop!_ \- bracing his hands against her butt to do so. Her ass didn’t completely close, revealing a massive deposit of semen inside that was clinging to her dick-blasted walls. As ever, Timmy had been leaking his seed the entire time they’d been fucking. Marie wailed and asked desperately why he had withdrawn, but the answer became obvious as Timmy, instead of resuming, walked behind his cute friend Llewellyn and prodded his fat, throbbing cocktip against the blushing ring of the boy’s butthole, wedging it snugly between his pert cheeks.

The effect was immediate. Llewellyn felt the obstruction against his bottom and slowed his thrusts down, looking back over his shoulder. “Timmy, what the heck are you doin’?” he chirped, confused. It felt like someone was shoving a hot, sticky grapefruit up in his butthole, Timmy was so large.

“It’s okay, Llew,” Timmy said, honestly not seeing the problem. Sometimes he just felt like sticking his dick into new things, and besides, he liked Llewellyn. Since his partners on the Big Bed always came really hard and really enjoyed his attention, he figured this case would be no different. Marie watched, astonished, from her position on the ground as Timmy tried to penetrate her son, who was himself still lodged inside Timmy’s mother. If the blonde boy had his way, ponderously aiming his schlong with two hands and trying to slowly force it inside, they would have been a triple sex stack! 

Alas, it was not to be. Timmy’s penis was just too large, and succeeded only in forcing Llewellyn forward on Julie’s back. “Darn it, it’s too big!” Timmy muttered. Llewellyn blushed deeply as he felt that pressure against his round bottom, and his mother detected something in his face that made her heart skip a beat. Unless she was mistaken (and many, many orgies over the years in Fertile Valley had made her expert in reading such things) Llewellyn looked like he might be enjoying the feeling of having Timmy’s big prong pressing against the pink cherry of his anus! Her very own hung cutie of a son… bottoming for the blonde, crew-cut wearing boy who had even even bigger fucklog flopping between his young thighs!

Something else happened to add to the evidence, as Julie cried out from below with a gasp of pleasure. “Ahh! Llewellyn, your cock just got extra hard! I can feel it poking! And… it might be thicker, too! What are you boys up to back there?” In her position, it was hard for her to see the specifics, but Marie’s face told the unfolding tale, seeming to run through permutations and possibilities a mile a minute. In truth, her cute, redheaded son had always been a shy and acquiescent boy, willing to go along with the suggestions of the women in town and very eager to please. Usually this took the form of giving them an eyes-shut, lip-biting cunt-plowing on the Big Bed… but now, in the presence of a boy with an even bigger dick, Llewellyn was filling a different role entirely!

Marie felt her pussy moisten unspeakably. Something about the dynamic excited her unspeakably. She rose to her hands and knees and moved over to the side of the two boys, taking an excited look at Timmy’s prong, which had bowed slightly into a rainbow shape, pressing into her own boy’s pale, cute bubble butt. “Gosh, Timmy!” she marveled. “If you shove that thing in there, Llewellyn won’t be sittin’ down for a good long while! He’s not used to that sorta thing!”

“Sorry,” Timmy said, and shrugged sheepishly. “Llewellyn’s butt is real round, like yours, so I thought it’d feel good! You’re always talking about how good it feels when I put my cock in your butt, Aunt Marie!” Clearly, Timmy was a boy accustomed to sticking his monster cock in anything and anyone, and hadn’t meant any harm. Marie felt her pussy grow even wetter. Her asshole was still twitching and drooling semen from Timmy’s plowing, and she was randy as she’d ever been. Under the circumstances, watching that _monster kid cock_ poking at her own son’s cute and vulnerable backdoor was turning her on!

“Don’t go too fast, Timmy,” she scolded, but gently. She knee-walked up next to his hip and gently scooted him away. “Llewellyn’s gonna need some help getting ready if he’s gonna take that big monster!”

Llewellyn’s eyes went wide. He still had his own large penis buried in Miss Julie, but events unfolding toward the rear seemed to be gaining a momentum of their own! Still, the boy was as gentle and acquiescent as ever. Timmy _was_ his new friend, after all, and all the women in town seemed to really like the blonde-haired boy’s massive fucktool! He didn’t want to complain and start a fuss. Nonetheless, he blushed deep red. “M-mom! You mean-”

“Mmm, just look at that perfect lil’ asshole!” Marie tittered, spreading her son’s soft cheeks to expose his puffy pink ring. “All Llewellyn needs is a little encouragement!” On her knees with her big breasts hanging down like cow udders, Marie leaned forward and pressed her face into Llewellyn’s rear, causing all thrusting action with Julie to stop. Her tongue circled his hole, swabbing along the outside and teasing that puffy rim in a circle, swabbing it with plenty of spit as she pressed her sons cheeks together around her face and seemed to revel in the act.

Llewellyn’s bit his lip cutely and his eyes began watering. “Ma! That feels... real good!” he admitted, his freckles moving as his face drew up into a pleasure-filled grimace. There was nothing Marie liked better than to get her face between a hung boy’s asscheeks and really _service_ his shithole, and it showed with the way she was paying attention to his every nook and cranny. Sometimes Llewellyn thought she liked kissing boys’ buttholes more than she did his dad (not that Elias seemed to mind, often watching the spectacle while plowing and fertilizing some of Fertile Valleys many available young girls). And in this regard, Marie had a kindred spirit in Timmy’s mom Julie, who seemed to like doing the same thing just as much, and quickly took notice of the debauchery going on.

“Oh, fuck!” Julie addressed Marie from her place below Llewellyn. “I can hear you really making out with that tight little ass! Really _felching_ your son’s shitter! It makes me want to eat ass, too!” She craned her head around to look at Timmy, who was watching with a curious look on his face, his massive penis hanging all the way to the floor and the bell-end tilting there as it lay against the rug. “Get over here and get on your hands and knees, Timmy! Let mommy take care of you, as well! Let’s get that monster cock _ultra-hard_!”

This, the four participants arranged themselves into train, with Marie on the end rimming her son Llewellyn, Llewellyn with his long cock in Julie’s pussy as she lay her hips flat, and Julie pushing up on her elbows while Timmy got on hands and knees before her, giving her oral access to his round, flawlessly complexioned young bottom. Julie nearly swooned at the sight - no matter how many times she saw her son from behind, it never failed to take her breath away. He had a cute, round butt, but the _huge fucking balls_ that hung like canteloupes were even bigger than his buttocks! Not only that, they were absolutely churning with fresh sperm! Timmy had a pronounced perineum as well, following the curve of his mighty cockshaft as it joined with his body - and of course, below even his balls, his monster dick tended to flop all the way to the floor unless it was at 100% hardness and engaged in a sex act.

Both mothers began to make out with their hung sons assholes, devouring them loudly, wetly, and with absolutely no shame or restraint. Marie loved the way Llewellyn’s cute, winking chute seemed to squeeze her tongue, and she suckled her way around his hole adoringly before poking inside and starting to lick and prod at his inner walls. Julie felt a hot lance of semen splash into her pussy as Llewellyn’s prostate responded to his mothers attentions, and gasped as the boy’s cock seemed to throb and get larger along with it, pushing her womb further up into her well-fucked guts. _Something is going on with Llew’s dick,_ she realized. _It’s getting bigger when he gets his ass played with!_ Yet Marie had given Llewellyn many rimjobs before without a similar result.

Rimjobs were Marie’s ‘special secret’; the mothers in town were forever gossiping about what boy was largest between the legs and whose son tended never to miss the mark when it came to putting a bun in the oven. Llewellyn had been one of the largest boys in Fertile Valley before Timmy’s arrival, and had put babies in an untold number of eager moms and daughters - and Marie thought she knew the reason that her boy’s swimmers were always in such a rush to batter down those eggs and schedule a visit from the stork. She loved to engage in hot, steamy makeout sessions with Llewellyn’s cute, shapely bottom, snaking her tongue as deep inside as she could, teasing him and making sure that his oversized pipe was ramrod-hard and ready to blow! Up until that day, though, even her most fervent ass-sucking had rendered the boy no larger than before. Only after Timmy’s cock had pressed against his butthole had Llewellyn seemed to swell.

The two women debased themselves for minutes on end, loading up both buttholes with saliva and making slurping, sucking noises just inches above the big ballsacks and heavy cockshafts. Llewellyn was leaking his sperm into Julie’s pussy as he was tended to, and Timmy was spurting all over the floor and making a big mess, as he often did when his mom was ‘taking care of him’. Julie used her breasts to titfuck and massage Timmy’s big, churning ballsack while her tongue mopped and scraped in his bowels. She alternated between sealing her lips on his pucker and sucking until her cheeks were hollowed out, and slobbering her tongue around inside like a pig in heat. Timmy’s cock got harder, and harder, and harder, and thanks to Marie, Llewellyn’s asshole was getting nice and lubed up.

“Mommy loves eating your ass, Llew!” Marie moaned, clutching her sons bouncy, round butt cheeks in her hands and squeezing them as she pulled him apart. “Just look at this boy butt! You’re going to be the best friend Timmy ever had.” Llewellyn gulped adorably and looked back over his shoulder at his mom again, wiggling his toes and doing more lip biting while his crimson hair spilled down over his ears. It was long enough, and his youthful features unisex enough, that he looked at least somewhat like a girl of the ginger, Wendy’s mascot variety. 

Marie called over to Timmy, smiling, still with strands of saliva connecting her mouth with her son’s asshole. “From now on, Timmy, whenever you and your ma come over to visit, you can fuck Llewellyn too!”

“I can?” Timmy said, excitedly. He smiled easily and without judgement, looking back over his shoulder as his mom foraged in his ass-crack. “That sounds fun!”

“Uh… mom, are you sure?” Llewellyn asked. His apprehension was just as innocent as Timmy’s, coming not from a place of taboos or embarrassment but simple apprehension that such a huge cock would manage to fit in a place that, until that point, had only ever received his mother’s agile, probing tongue.

Marie dismissed him with a wave. “Oh, don’t worry, dear, it’s the least you can do, since you have such a cute little ass. Timmy needs _somewhere_ to put that monster and Aunt Julie and I get so worn out from all his big-dick fucking!”

Julie pulled her mouth off of Timmy’s asshole. “Oh yes! It’ll be so nice for Timmy to satisfy his needs with someone his own age,” she assessed. She gave Timmy a pat on the rear, urging him to rotate back around behind now that his enormous cock was rock-hard from her rimjob. The monster dong looked like the neck of a herbivorous dinosaur as it curved up and out from his hairless crotch, bobbing in front of him as he moved, his big balls flopping between his legs. Just watching her son move with that fuckmeat on display was enough to make Julie cream all over Llewellyn’s dick again!

“Come on, Llewellyn,” she coaxed her son. “Pull out of there, get on your hands and knees, and give Timmy the right angle!” Marie urged. “You can finish fuckin’ Aunt Julie’s pussy later on.” Red-faced, Llewellyn did what he was told, withdrawing from Julie with a _schlooorp_ noise as his long cock was suctioned by her sloppy cunt walls, and then taking up a rather submissive pose in front of his friend, sticking his cute rear up in the air while posting on his hands and toes. 

“L-like this?” he asked, meekly. Marie and Julie circled around behind as well to admire Llewellyn’s pose. Both women smiled with satisfaction at the enticing sight of a young boy presenting his cute rear so submissively; and contrasted with massive, hovering cock that Timmy was presenting it was positively obscene. 

“Gosh, your son is going to completely destroy my Llewellyn’s ass!” Marie gasped, looking at the intimidating size difference for the first time. It made her feel naughty to say such a thing; and more than a little submissive herself - like she was the madam of a whole new harem for Timmy, the newcomer! Her pussy was wet with the dereliction of her motherly duties as she reveled in pimping out her elementary-school-aged son’s bubbly young boy-butt! In any other setting it would have been a criminal act, but Fertile Valley had a way of making strange sexual practices seem positively mundane. The truth was - Marie was _excited_ about teaching Llewellyn to service some fat boycock!

This excitement wasn’t lost on Julie. “Ooh, you like that, do you?” the blonde MILF teased, groping Marie’s breasts from behind, clutching them, squeezing them, making her fingers singk into the flesh and drawing a squeal. “You’re wet between the legs, realizing the fruit of your loins is about to take every inch of my Timmy’s monster cock! You’re going to have to potty-train that redheaded cutie all over again, Marie - except instead of going number two, he’s going to be shitting out a gallon of Timmy’s extra-thick ball snot! The backed-up stuff that’s thick as tar!”

“Oh, fuck!” Marie moaned, and she lowered her hand and fingered herself as she imagined it. “Llewellyn’s cute ass is gonna be nothin’ but a semen tank for your sons’ fat fuckin’ cock!” She turned her attention to her son. “Now you just relax, Llewellyn, and so whatever Timmy wants! Don’t you try to fight him! Mommy rimmed out your bottom and made it nice and loose so, it’ll only hurt for a moment!” She made fierce eye contact with her son as she issued the command.

“O-ok!” Llewellyn replied, and then gulped audibly as Timmy stepped into position behind him. The blonde boy’s cock was so long that he couldn’t even manage to reach forward and grab Llewellyn by his hips; all Timmy could do was lean forward and try to force himself inside, and trust the other boy to brace himself and present his round bottom for penetration.

“That’s it, baby!” Marie moaned, and sucked on Julie’s thumb while she watched. “Make Mommy proud and take that three-foot fuckhog into your little asspussy! From now on you’re going to bend over for your friend Timmy and take his cock whenever he comes over here!” Her voice was dark with her own fantasies, there was no doubt that she was enjoying what she saw.

“Nnnnngggaaah!” Llewellyn gasped, as Timmy’s throbbing mushroom tip first indented and then forced open the inviting, puffy pink ring of his asshole. “It’s… real big! It’s… not gonna fit!” Then, the boy’s blue eyes went wider than they’d ever been and even rolled up and crossed slightly as the intruding tool began to burrow into his guts, inch by inch, making a bulging shape in his formerly smooth belly from sheer size alone. It seemed that Timmy was making it fit despite the other boy’s apprehensions; the ability to do this was a gift that Timmy had, and often deployed when necessary against all manner of tight throats, assholes and pussies when engaged in debauchery on the Big Bed. Many a time, the moist cuntbox of a girl no older than Timmy had had been ruled out and judged as too tight for the boy’s brutal bitchbreaker, only for Timmy to prove the doubters wrong and wedge at least a few inches inside, drawing gasps from onlookers and orgasms in equal measure.

Now, Llewellyn was the beneficiary, and the resulting belly bump wasn’t the only physical change that Timmy’s cock caused. Llewellyn’s penis had hardened to be straight as an arrow, seemingly fit to burst, a transformation that his mother watched with approval.

“Oh, good heavens! Llewellyn, your cock is swellin’ up! Could be this sort of thing agrees with you!” She dropped down to crawl next to her son and watch the big penis strain and throb as it bobbed in the open air. Marie reached a hand out to press against Llewellyn’s smooth midsection, rubbing Timmy’s cock through the membrane of her son’s skin, jacking that dick while it plowed away inside his asshole. She could even see the fat divot of Timmy’s huge dickhole beneath Llewellyn’s skin, like a second belly-button!

“Now, Llewellyn, what do you say to be polite when another boy is fuckin’ you up the ass?” Marie coaxed, petting her son’s hair and speaking in an instructive tone. “Please ask Timmy to fill your ass with a lot of semen!”

“I w-w-want you to… fill my butt with… a whole lotta semen!” Llewellyn warbled cutely, his voice strained and tears welling in his eyes as his asshole was stretched and churned up. The sounds coming from his belly were obscene - thick, meaty churning noises of his bowels being stretched out and hollowed, filled with semen, stirred like a pot.

“Don’t forget to say please!” Marie added, fingering herself even more desperately. “I raised you better than that! Nnngh, I’m going to cum, watching you become Timmy’s bitch! I want you to be shitting his fucking cum every day! I’ll _suck_ his huge fucking loads out of your little ass! Say it! Say ‘please’ to Timmy and call him ‘daddy!’”

“P-please, daddy!” Llewellyn wailed. The tail end of the word turned into a groan and Marie heard a spluuuuuuooort sound from within her son’s belly as Timmy’s cock unleashed a coiling, chunky worm of ball-chowder into Llewellyn’s bowels. His cute belly bulge grew to a sphere and reddened as the skin stretched out, pushing his cock down toward the floor. Llewellyn, unable to take the pressure, spurted out several cum bursts as well, and Marie watched with wide-eyed amazement as her son’s cock actually seemed to _grow_ before her eyes! 

“Sorry,” Timmy breathed, far enough inside his friend that he could lean forward and grip his hips. “I let out a little!” His face was flushed with the effort of his thrusts, and also verified that Timmy was an equal-opportunity young stud, happy to get his kicks plowing anyone, whether it was his mom, his mom’s friend or his own new best friend!

“Sounded like more than a little!” Julie assessed, looking on with lust. “You totally filled up little Llewellyn’s ass with that big nasty ball-load, and you’re not even cumming for real yet!” She moved to the opposite side of the boys fucking, looking underneath. “Look at all that backed-up nut cream! This little cutie looks just as preggers as all those girls you’ve been plowing and planting on the Big Bed, Timmy!”

“That ain’t all!” Marie marveled, eyes wide. “Llew’s big ol’ pecker is getting even bigger! I swear! It’s gone from sixteen inches to a foot and a half, lickety-split! It’s like that superior stud-boy semen is bein’ absorbed into every bit of his body!” This new development excited her even more, as all the mothers in Fertile Valley tended to try to spur penis growth in their sons via home concoctions and tender loving care. In fact, Marie knew several women of her own acquaintance who used weights, testosterone pills and herbal mixtures to put extra ram in their boys rods, hoping to grab an extra inch or two and let those spongy boy-tips cram deeper into their ravenous cock caverns. But this… this was multiple-inch, instantaneous growth! And Timmy’s amazing, superior kiddy cock seemed to be the catalyst! 

“Oh my god!” she moaned, sliding beneath Llewellyn and letting his throbbing cocktip spear into her pussy. “I want to see how big this fucker can get! You’re already super-big, Llew, but let’s see if you can reach Timmy’s size! I want you to fuck mommy until you stretch her baby sack to breaking!” She had to scoot her butt up and let Llewellyn fuck down into her via a piledriver sort of position, otherwise the cock-bulge from Timmy’s assfucking would have intruded between them. As it was, a harried Llewellyn was growing glassy-eyed from being sexually pulled in all directions - not that it detracted from his blue-eyed cuteness any. “Fuck him harder, Timmy!” she begged. “Fucking destroy my son’s ass and force his fat cock deeper into my womb!” She reached up and spread her thighs lewdly, balancing on her shoulders, pulling back on her knees, presenting her pussy for Llewellyn to drill down into, spurred on by Timmy’s thrusts from behind.

Julie was the odd woman out of the threesome, and watched with fascination as the chain reaction unfolded. Every second, Timmy would thrust his huge, hammering fuck pillar into his redheaded friend’s asshole, bulging him out lewdly, and the sound of squirting semen would emanate from inside, before spraying back out in gouts against Timmy’s crotch and splattering the floor. This would in turn force Llewellyn forward and jam his downward-pointing fuckmeat into Marie’s pussy. The two boys moaned in tandem with these thrusts, and Marie moaned in turn, for each time Timmy unloaded a cum blast up Llewellyn’s asspipe, the cock in her pussy seemed to expand in size and reach even deeper depths. What had started at the entrance to her cock-hungry cervix was now tenting up the roof of her womb, passing the twenty inch mark! She could actually _feel_ her son’s monster cock growing inside her, pressing against her walls, elongating, battering the depths of her womb like only Timmy had before!

“Oh, fuck!” Marie moaned, cumming all and squirting all over Llewellyn’s cock. “Pump your stud cum up my son’s tight little ass, Timmy! Make him your bottom bitch! Fuck him until your virile swimmers spew out the end of his dick! It makes me so wet to watch you make my _kid_ into your cocksleeve!” As far as she was concerned, if it was going to make her son’s cock expand _this_ much, Timmy could pound Llewellyn until the cows came home!

“Jeez, I’m gonna… gonna cum!” Timmy gasped. The tight sensation of Llewellyn’s milking asspipe, in combination with the nastiness of Marie and his mother, was quickly pushing him to the edge. “I’m gonna shoot a lot of semen!” His thrusts were getting more erratic and haggard as he reached the edge, and Julie saw his big, swollen balls draw up a little in his scrotum as they prepared to erupt and power a tidal-wave-sized load up through his piss-passage and into Llewellyn’s ass.

When it happened, Timmy buried his cock as far as he could in Llewellyn’s round, cute bottom and cried out loudly. A long, low, burbling spraying noise came from within the red-haired boy’s body as his stomach expanded to make him look pregnant, and then beyond. Cum blew back out of his asshole and splattered all over Timmy’s crotch and balls in a torrent or yellowish, sloppy goo, and the brutal stench of backed-up semen completely flooded the room. 

“Timmy is filling up your son’s ass with a _huge fucking load_ ,” Julie moaned to Marie, fingering herself at the lewd sight. Timmy conquering a fresh asshole always turned her on, and the added wrinkle of it being a cute boy only added to her pleasure. “That nasty, yellow, backed-up nut has been fucking rotting in his huge balls for so long it’s almost solid. Your son’s round, sissy ass is taking my boy’s fat _cum turds_. Your grandchild is going to be a big, fat fucking butt baby, Marie!”

Llewellyn shuddered to orgasm himself and slumped over his mother, who supported him with her legs as best she could. His cock reached a new record in size - thicker and longer than ever before - as he came a record amount in her pussy. Marie had her own orgasm as she felt her womb inflate with the pressure of thick semen her son was shooting; the boy’s fat, spongy cockhead alone was nearly filling her baby sack! More semen slopped out of her pussy and sprayed everywhere; the rug was quickly becoming soaked in wads and piles of the stuff.

Marie’s legs went limp and she slumped down flat on her back, with Llewellyn sliding off of Timmy’s cock and landing face down on her belly as his cock slid from pussy and lay spent between them. The redheaded mom and son lay together in identical states of bliss for a moment, with semen pouring out of Llewellyn’s ass. Marie wrapped her arms around him and whispered something in his ear, and after a moment, turning around to straddle his mother’s face and lowered his ass in a lewd squat. His cum-choked bowels were gurgling.

Blank-eyed, the cute redheaded boy leaned forward to start kissing and suckling at Timmy’s dick tip while Marie reached up and spread his round, bubbly asscheeks. Llewellyn’s flaccid, spent cock coiled in a curve on her belly - the length now two-and-a-half feet, just behind Timmy - as the boy exhaled and began to void all the semen in his bowels onto his mother’s face and open mouth. “Feed her, Llew,”Julie encouraged. “Feed your mother all that stud cum that my superior son pumped up your little ass!”

What Julie had said about Timmy’s cumload was true. The semen was almost solid and it coiled down on Marie’s face in a big, compacted, gelatinous rope of yellowish-grey sperm that was actually dense enough to keep its shape, with his puffy, moist, inviting asshole distending around it in a ring. There was a sliding, oozing sound as Llewellyn forced out foot after foot of coiling, stinky yellow sperm onto his mother’s face - sperm so thick and virile one could almost see the wriggling tales of the individual spermatozoa. Marie licked and sucked and moaned, fellating those monster, wrist-thick cum worms like cocks until her face was totally buried.

“You should take a nice piss down Llewellyn’s throat, too,” Julie added, wanting her son to mark his newfound territory. She was approaching her third orgasm, and knew that more were on the way.

Timmy, his face happy and innocent as ever, did what he was told.


End file.
